Canada Lynx
Basic info The Lynx is a special animal in Farm World which is part of the Winter 2019 event. To obtain it, you must find a lone lynx and pay a tribute to it (500$). Christmas music will play, and you will be awarded with the adult and baby lynx (Can also be bought for 300 robux once the event is over). It is part of the Fera familia, with a special rarity. Bio On the infobox, the adult version of the lynx reads: "Canada lynx have large paws which makes it easier for them to walk on snow." On the infobox, the baby version of the lynx reads: "Canada lynx undergo biannual color change from brownish color fur in the summer to greyish color fur in the winter." Appearance The lynx has 13 options for coloring, which is quite a lot. They are: Paw Pads (Black), Underbelly + Chin (White), Eye color (Dull yellow, both can be changed separately.), Eyes pattern (White), Base (Grey), Inner ears (Light grey), Nose (Dull pink), Ear tufts (Black), Pupils (Black), Cheek fur (Black), Eyes pattern 2 (Black), and Tail tip (Black). All of these options are able to be changed in case the user wants a different color. Emotes/Actions Walk/Run The basic action which determines how fast your character travels. Drink/Eat The lynx bends it's head down to eat whatever is in front of it. Lie down The lynx lay down in a side-lay fashion, similar to the Cougar. Sit A common action, the lynx sits down like a normal cat. Sleep The lynx curls tucks it's head to it's left and sleeps. Lick paw The lynx is sitting down, but at the same time it is licking it's left paw. Lie down 2 Similar to the Lie down pose, except the lynx's legs are tucked in, instead of off to the lynx's left. It looks more like a relaxed pouncing pose. Sleep 2 The same as Lie Down 2, the key difference being that the lynx's head is down, almost as if it is bowing. Hiss The lynx hisses like a normal cat, a sign of annoyance or aggression. Stretch The lynx moves it's hindquarters back and into the air while exposing it's paws. Scratch ear The lynx briefly sits down and uses it's left hind leg to scratch it's left ear. Attack The lynx scratches or paws at anything in front of it using it's right paw. Lose fur An action that is for long-furred animals. The lynx drops 2 pieces of fur that match it's color/texture beneath itself while particles appear for a short second. These pieces will be able to be picked up and dropped or thrown. There is a cooldown after using this emote, so that users cannot spam and cover the ground in fur. Get snow This is an action exclusive to the lynx. The lynx produces 2 fairly large snowballs, as well as a miniature snowman. All 3 of these items can be picked up and dropped or thrown. Category:Fera Family Category:Animal